


Testing a theory

by MrsMendes19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: When Sherlock comes across a case of a body stuck to the underside of the bridge, he decides to test a theory to see how long it would take for the body to fall. But things don't go quite as planned and emergence services end up being called to help Sherlock down.
Relationships: molly/sherlock
Kudos: 18





	Testing a theory

Sherlock once had a case which involved a body being stuck to the bottom of a bridge with industrial strength adhesives. Sherlock wanted to test how long it would take for the man to fall, so he glued himself to the ceiling to test a theory. It took 5 hours, 10 bottles of nail polish remover, and 6 EMTs to get Sherlock down, and about 3 hours for John, Lestrade and myself to stop laughing. 

It was about 6am when Sherlock woke John and told him about a new case that he had found, after he had told John all about it, John knocked on my door to wake me up.  
“Molly? Sorry to wake you but Sherlock has found a case.”  
I sit up in bed and run a hand through my hair before rubbing my eyes.  
“What is it this time?”  
“He said it involved a body stuck to the underside of a bridge, this case should be interesting.”  
“You can say that again. Let me just have a quick shower, I’ll be out soon.”  
John nods and closes the door behind him. I get out of bed and have a quick shower before getting dressed and leaving to go to the scene of the crime.

We arrive at the crime scene and Lestrade walks over to us, he tells us about the case.  
“A runner saw the body and called it in. We estimate that he has been dead for about 6-10 hours. We have no idea how they managed to glue him up there though, that’s a total mystery.”  
I look up at the body, still hanging from the underside of the bridge, I turn to Lestrade.  
“Do you think that there were several people involved?”  
“There must have been, I don’t think one person could manage that.”  
“We’ll keep that in mind.”  
I look over at Sherlock, who was deep in thought.  
“Are you okay, Sherlock?”  
“Yeah, just thinking…”  
He says that he was just thinking, but I know Sherlock too well. He was planning something…quite unexpected.

A few hours later, John, Lestrade and I make our way to the apartment. I unlock the door and we walk in but Sherlock was nowhere to be found.  
“Sherlock, where are you?”  
“Care to look around?”  
We all look around and find Sherlock, stuck to the ceiling.  
“Sherlock, why are you stuck to the ceiling.”  
He sighs.  
“I was testing a theory…”  
“How long have you been stuck up there?”  
“Longer than I would like to admit, could you please help me down?”  
We tried to get Sherlock unstuck from the ceiling with no luck.  
“I’m afraid we can’t get you down, Sherlock. Lestrade, could you call the rescue services?”  
Lestrade nods and leaves to call the EMTs. John and I continue to try and get Sherlock down while we wait for the EMTs to arrive.

A few minutes later, the EMTs arrive and we escorted them to a very embarrassed Sherlock Holmes. The emergency team looks at Sherlock before asking him some questions to figure out the best way to get him down. After Sherlock had answered their questions, the emergency team start to think of a way to get him down, I had an idea which could help.  
“I have an idea. Would nail polish remover help?”  
One of the emergency team members spoke up.  
“It might, but we need quite a lot of it to get him at least half unstuck, so we can do the rest.”  
“I’ll head out and buy some, I’ll be right back.”  
I grab my keys and drive to the store. I pick up 10 bottles of nail polish remover, I tried to find the stronger ones, considering that it wasn’t going to be removing nail polish. I pay for the items and head back to the apartment. I hand the items to the emergency team and they get to work, slowly getting Sherlock unstuck from the ceiling. 

*5 hours later*

The emergency team had worked for 5 hours straight and Sherlock was finally down from the ceiling, and he was glad to be back on the ground.  
“Safe to say, I’m never doing that again.”  
“No more testing theories like that?”  
Sherlock quickly shakes his head before thanking the emergency team for helping him down. The emergency team leave and Sherlock decides to have a shower before starting to cook dinner. We invited John and Lestrade to eat with us.  
During dinner, we could stop laughing about Sherlock’s mishap. It would be another 3 hours before the laughter finally died down so that we could relax before heading to bed. We bid John and Lestrade goodbye before heading up to bed. 

Today was certainly an interesting day, I would never have thought that Sherlock would end up on the ceiling and that it would take, not only 6 EMTs, but also 5 whole hours to get him back down.

The End


End file.
